The invention relates to the field of push button latches, and more particularly is a sealed push button latch that resist the ingress of moisture and debris, and has a drain feature in case moisture or debris does enter the push button latch. Push button latches are used in a variety of applications including for use in securing cabinet doors and glove box doors in a closed position, such as on golf carts and the like. Push button latches include a push button which actuates a latch which is released or retracted to allow opening of the door.
A shortcoming of existing push button latches is that they are not completely resistant to the ingress of moisture and debris, and when they become wet or inundated with debris, this can interfere with the latch's optimal operation. Moreover, when this occurs, corrosion is more likely to take place and can lead to premature failure of the latch. Lastly, the designs of many push latches remain unnecessarily complex and expensive to manufacture and assemble.
There accordingly remains a need for improved sealed push button latches that are simple in design, easy to assemble, reliable in operation, low in cost, resistant to moisture and debris infiltration, and self-draining.